It Happens
by Lady Misukage
Summary: Hinata is a girl that believes that love between a hot punk/bad boy and a shy/outcast girl only happens in fairy tales. Well...... Sometimes fairy tales come true. Join Hinata and Gaara as they're thrown into my crazy story called 'It Happens' DISCONTINED


**Misukage: Hey everyone ^^ After some consideration I have decided to do a Gaara and Hinata flic. Yeah I'm going to be taking a break from the SasuHina realm and work on some other favorite crack couples of mine like GaaraxHinata, SesshomaruxSango and others like that.**

**Anyway enjoy the first chapter of It Happens and tell me what you think**

**Chapter 1**

"Students we have a new class mate" the teacher announced.

'_Here we go again' _Hinata sighed to herself.

It would be the same old thing that all of the books and romance movies talked about.

A shy, outcast girl is just sitting at her desk then one day, the teacher announces that they would be having a new student join them. The girl looks up, she gasps, there in font of her is the man of her dreams. Their eyes lock, he sits down and the cosmic romance begins.

'_Gag me' _she thought sarcastically in her head but deep down she knew that she felt otherwise.

She was one of those that people would call a 'Hopeless romantic'. She loved the thought of girls who have given up on love suddenly meet this handsome guy and they end up together.

"Sorry I'm late" a smooth voice said snapping Hinata out of her day dreams.

Hinata rolled her eyes tried concentrating on her notebook. Gaara was one of those hot, cocky guys that you weren't truly sure if you liked or hated. For Hinata it was a simple mixture of both.

"Sit down Gaara" the teacher said and Hinata sensed him sit down next to her.

'Out of all the people in the class room and I'm the one that has to get tortured' Hinata sighed again. She was used to this by now.

"Ok class we're having a free day to work on you're assignments so get to them" the teacher said and soon the class started chattering.

Hinata gave up on her writing and opened the second book in the 'Vampire Kisses' series.

"Hinata you bitch" Ino said playfully and made a fake hit at her.

Hinata laughed then got up and ruffled her hair. Ino swatted her hands and then caught one and looked at it.

"You going emo on us?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head then reached into her pencil pouch and took out some ice breaker gum.

She sucked on the hard cube for a bit then started to chew on it.

Ino pouted and held out her hand. Hinata laughed and handed her the container.

"Yeah" Ino said and grabbed a piece.

"Hey" Shino said as he walked up to them.

"Get out from behind the scooter emo" Ino said and pointed at Shino.

Hinata shook her head and gave Shino a piece.

"If it weren't for emos an Goths. Vampires wouldn't be around and I would have never realized how hot guys are with spiked collars" Hinata said.

"Thanks" Shino said and popped it in his mouth.

Ino laughed and nodded over at the pink haired girl.

"Like her or hate her?" Ino asked

"Not sure" Hinata said and Shino shrugged.

"Hey" Tenten said as she came up.

"Ten" Hinata smiled.

"Slut" Ino said

"Ho" Tenten said back

(A/n: My friends do this all the time……)

They laughed then started goofing around with each other.

Voices buzzed threw the class room and one rang louder in her ears, Gaara's.

Hinata couldn't figure out if it was cause his voice carried or if she had a subconscious thing for him that even she didn't know about herself.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers and looked over at him. Gaara had all of the features that she wanted in a guy as far as looks go. He had his right eyebrow pierced along with his left ear. A love symbol was tattooed on the same side as his ear and there were various others on his chest and back.

(A/n: He did it for a show and tell one day in class….. Stupid speech teacher)

He had the punk/bad boy look with the status of a preppy hunk. In short, he had a high status and an ego to match.

Hinata let out a 'pff' and focused on her friends again.

"Hey Hinata I'm coming over to the gym today" Ino smiled happily.

"Oh yeah that's right I need to work on my debate project" Hinata remembered.

"Yeah I do to" Ino agreed "We work on them together and give each other advice"

Hinata nodded "We'll have to put up with Hinabbi though, but I think I can keep her quiet" she said and sighed again.

For the passed few weeks, these little brats had been coming over and driving them nuts with questions that even a two year old would be able to answer.

"It's ok" Ino said "I know how your sister gets sometimes"

"Yeah, no offense but she needs to learn when to leave when she's not wanted. It gets annoying" Tenten piped in.

Hinata felt a pang go threw her body. Tenten had a thing about 'accidentally' putting things too bluntly and even though what Tenten said was true it didn't change the fact that Hinabbi was her sister and she still loved the annoying twit.

"Oops" Tenten said when she saw Hinata's reaction "Stepped over the boundary line didn't I?" she asked and rubbed her neck.

Hinata nodded and patted her shoulder "It's fine" she said.

(A/n: The boundary line that I'm talking about is where you can pick on your sibling but there will be hell to pay if someone else does)

**XXXXXXX**

"Ok" Ino said as she and Hinata sat on the floor of the community room.

"How would you respond to it if someone asked if you believe in abortion?" Ino asked to Hinata.

"I would say I don't believe it is right but if the woman in question was raped then I could see the wanting of it. I don't believe in killing babies but I don't believe the child should be born to a mother that didn't want it" Hinata said and scribbled down some stuff.

"I like it" Ino said and copied the words.

Tenten sat with them near the CD player/radio and watched them as they worked. Pop and nachos were in the middle, all the contributions came from Tenten who was the only one who had a job. Well until Hinata's restarted in February again anyway. Meanwhile Hinata was trying for her driver's license but not yet having any luck. But that was ok, Tenten and Ino hadn't even tried for theirs yet.

"Done!" Ino said and raised her hands up above her head with a grin.

"Nice" Tenten said then cranked up the music and started dancing around.

Hinata watched them then finished up her thoughts.

"Ok" she sighed and grabbed a chip and dipped it in some cheese.

"Well" Ino said and read the text on her phone "I'm going" she gathered her things and waved good bye.

Tenten and Hinata waved back then began their own silliness.

"Hey Hinata want me to teach you our dance routine?" Tenten asked.

"Sure" Hinata said and watched as Tenten switched to the song 'When I grow up'

"Ok Hinata" Tenten said and stood a little off to the side "Bring your arm out to the side"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara pulled his Dodge into the parking lot and got out.

"Why are we here again?" he asked Lee as he grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat.

"To keep our bodies youthful and fit" Lee proclaimed as they started towards the door.

"Right" Gaara said.

There was a lot of things that he could be doing at home right now but here he was, walking threw the snow in his gym shorts to work out.

Music could be heard coming from the second floor as he and Lee entered into the lobby.

"Ahhh the sounds of youthfulness" Lee happily sighed.

'_Whatever'_ Gaara thought and headed up the stairs to the weight room.

"Look Gaara" Lee said in, for once a normal tone of voice "It's Tenten and Hinata"

'_Big deal' _Gaara thought _'Weird girl and psycho chick'_

(A/n: He just might die from sarcasm)

"Hi Tenten!" Lee shouted from three feet away.

"Don't look at us like that, we know we're hot" she smiled as Lee approached them.

Gaara shook his head mildly then left Lee to his own devices while he went to work out in the weight room.

**XXXXXXX**

Bored out of her mind, Hinata excused herself and walked out to the walking track.

She placed her shuffle on her belt loop and switched it to a good song.

Jason Alden's new song 'She's Country'

(A/n: Oh yeah folks, I'm a country lover. Tend to lean that way)

As she passed by the windows she saw Gaara working on the weights.

There was a slight urge to go in there but Hinata shook it off. He probably wouldn't notice her anyway so screw him. She sent a dark glare at him and flipped the rewind on her shuffle and the song played again.

Shortly after she rounded her first turn she felt a presence beside her. She casually tucked her hair behind her ear and snuck a glance at her running companion.

'_Pff' _she thought _'Pure coincidence'_

She ran a little a head of him till her comfort level settled back into it's normal self again.

It took only a minute for Gaara to be at her side again.

'_Ok' _she thought _'Let's try something else'_

She slowed down to a walk and watched out of the corner of her eye as he did the same.

Hinata turned her whole head and saw that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She looked forward and smiled.

'_I'm slow, but I'm up for a challenge' _she thought.

She rain a head again and he folded behind her till he was caught up to her.

**XXXXXXX**

She wasn't sure how many laps they did but she felt her heart pounding in her ribs. She placed her right hand against the wall and the other on her knee. As she gasped for breath, she raised her head and saw Gaara with his back against the wall.

'_Ok one, I'm crazy if I ever try that stunt again and two, wow' _she thought as he lifted his lids and found green eyes staring at her.

Hinata removed her stare from his and looked around.

'_I'm going to hate myself for this' _she smirked over at Gaara then sprinted around it one last time and finished off by running into the wall. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest and her lungs felt like she couldn't get enough air in them. Hinata's legs shook like over cooked noodles as she sank to the floor and her mind froze.

Someone held a bottle of water out in front of her and she yanked it from their hands and started chugging it down only to spit it out and cough.

"Hinata's spirit is invigorating" a voice said from behind her.

Hinata looked up and saw Tenten's and Lee's heads sticking out on the other side of the door.

"Wow" Tenten said "You guys really went at it"

"Me next, Me next" Lee said and bounced up and down "I want to challenge Hinata"

He grabbed Hinata's hand and started lifting her up.

"Come on Hinata! The running will make us even younger!"

'_God please save me' _Hinata thought and prayed

Her cell phone went off.

"Thank you" she whispered to herself and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, I'm here" her father said.

"Ok dad, bye" she said then hung up.

She turned to Lee "Sorry Lee, looks like my dad's here"

"May our youthfulness live on!" he shouted in a serous tone.

Hinata nodded then waved 'good bye' to Tenten and left.

**End**

**Misukage: Ok that's a rap for our first chapter of 'It Happens' I think it's really good but tell me what you guys think and or if you have any suggestions for the next chapter that might make it better if it kind of stunk in the first. My apologies if I made any character a little…… occish I'll try to stick to their original personalities if it bugs you guys too much. **

**Anyway I'm giving myself a break. I posted three different chapters for three different stories in the past three/four days.**

**Good night everyone and have a save travel during your holiday season **


End file.
